


Tabitha Galavan imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Tabitha Galavan imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Turn of events (nsfw)

You met Tabitha months ago through Jim and Barbara.

Being Jim’s partner at the precinct made you bound to run into the sirens and when you did you ended up forming an alliance of sorts with them.

You overlooked thier illegal activities in exchange for intel on criminals running the streets of Gotham far worse than themselves.

Neither you nor Tabitha intended to fall for one another.

It started one night after a bar fight at the club.

A drunk man was obnoxiously hitting on Tabitha and refused to leave her alone despite her making it abundantly clear she wasn’t interested.

You went over to them and told the man to piss off which didn’t make him too happy so he took a swing at you.

You smashed his head into the counter which impressed as well as turned Tabitha on and you ended the night in her bed.

One night turned into many more.

A night like tonight where Tabitha tugged you into the storage room of the club with her lips attached to yours.

You were now on your knee’s, Tabitha’s sitting on a table with her dress hiked up around her waist.

You kissed your way up her thighs, biting down roughly on one spot to leave a dark mark like you knew she liked.

Taking a slow lick up her slit Tabitha groaned above you.

“I hate it when you tease,” she grunted, gripping your hair tightly.

“Too bad I love watching you squirm so much,” you retorted, sucking her clit between your lips.

“Fuck,” she moaned, throwing her head back against the wall.

Dragging your tongue back and forth you pushed it inside a few times making Tabitha’s hips rock forward involuntarily.

You moved back up to her clit, flicking your tongue over it rapidly.

Both of Tabitha’s hands were in your hair, scraping at your scalp.

She cried out when you sucked on her clit while simultaneusly pushing two fingers into her.

You pumped your fingers in and out, curling them upwards to hit her g spot.

Tabitha was just about to cum when the door to the storage room swung open.

“Well there you are Tabby and… Y/N, that sure is a turn of events,” Barbara stated.

“What the hell Barbara don’t you know how to knock,” Tabitha said pulling her dress down as you got to your feet.

“Must I remind you this is my club. I always wondered what Y/N would look like on his knee’s. Lucky you Tabitha,” she winked.

You stood there speechless, not sure what to say as the women quipped back and forth.

“I’ll leave you two to it but Tabitha, I do need you assitance regarding a business matter in about twenty minutes,” Barbara told her.

“Yeah fine whatever now get out,” Tabitha practically yelled.

“Have fun,” Barbara grinned before walking back out, the door shutting behind her.

“Uh so what now?” You asked Tabitha.

She pushed you back down to your knees, tugging her dress back up.

“We aren’t leaving this room until I cum,” she ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” you smiled before taking her clit into your mouth once more.


	2. All over you (nsfw)

Tabitha strutted into the bedroom, looking for her favorite lipstick before going to the Siren for work.

She was surely no stranger to short dresses with lowcut necklines but the dress she was wearing tonight was so tight it nearly looked painted on.

“Tabby,” you said getting out of bed and walking over to her.

“Yeah?” She said applying her lipstick in the mirror above the dresser.

“You’re not going out in that outfit,” you muttered.

“Excuse me?” She said turning around and looking at you, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you know how many guys will try to get with you tonight? Barbara’s gonna have her hands all over you,” you said looking her up and down.

“The only person’s hands I want all over me are yours,” Tabitha said grabbing your hands and putting them on her hips.

She leaned in and kissed you roughly, smudging her lipstick when she pulled back.

“How about you fuck me in this dress before I have to leave?” Tabitha said playfully.

You bit your lip and hoisted her up onto the dresser, stepping between her legs.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be thinking about me all night,” you grinned before kissing her again.


	3. Beyond words (nsfw)

“I can’t believe that little creep Penguin really thinks he can get away this,” Tabitha said as you watched her pace around the living room of your appartment from the couch.

“He’s just trying to get the club back Tabby, he has nothing left, not even his alliances,” you said trying to calm her down.

“I should rip his throat out just for trying to get us shut down,” she grunted, pulling a switchblade out of her pocket and throwing it at the wall.

Your mouth hung open at the blade now sticking out of your wall.

“Damn,” you muttered.

“What?” she said turning to you.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

Tabitha looked at you and smirked, strutting over to you and climbing in your lap.

“How hot do I look right now?”

“Beyond words,” you told her, your hands automatically going to her waist.

She kissed you roughly, grinding her hips down into yours.

You fumbled with the buttons of her jeans, slipping your hand inside and touching her.

“Looks like i’m not the only one turned on,” you grinned.

You flipped Tabitha onto her back, tugging her jeans off her.

You kissed her again as she pushed your own jeans down and gripped your ass.

Nipping at her neck you pushed your cock inside her.

“Shit,” she groaned as you surprised her by starting off at a rough pace.

You rocked forward into her, her hands slipping up under your shirt and digging her nails into your back.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned.

There was a slight sting when her nails scratched down, leaving red marks in thier wake.

Tabitha was getting close so you began thrusting faster.

“Just like that,” she sighed.

You bit down on her neck and Tabitha moaned as she came hard.

Slowing down your movements Tabitha rode out her high.

When the spasms stopped you pulled out of her, stroking your cock until you spurt out onto the couch.

“You know anything that’ll get that out?” You said making Tabitha laugh.


	4. Did you mean it (nsfw)

The Sirens club had been open again for a few weeks now and the place was buzzing more than ever.

Tabitha was standing at the edge of the club with Barbara and Selina looking over their customers.

“I think someone’s got their eye on your boy toy Tabby,” Barbara stated.

Tabitha glanced over to where Barbara was looking and she saw a woman next to you at the bar, her hand on your bicep as she whispered something in your ear.

Tabitha’s hands instantly went into fists out of anger.

“You want me to kick her out?” Selina asked.

“I’ll deal with this,” Tabitha grunted.

She pushed her way through the crowd until she was by your side.

“Tabitha hey-” you greeted when you saw her but she was grasping the jacket of your suit and pulling you forward to kiss her roughly.

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance as Tabitha made out with you in front of her.

Tabitha eventually pulled away with a smirk on her face.

“He’s not interested,” she informed the woman.

When she walked away you looked at Tabitha, “are you jealous?” you teased her.

“Of course not, now let’s get out of here,” Tabitha said and she was taking your hand and dragging you out of the club.

You made it back to your apartment, pushing through the door with her lips attached to yours.

You stumbled through the living room to your bedroom, shoes and jackets being discarded along the way.

Tabitha unbuttoned your shirt, pulling it off your shoulders and throwing it to the floor before pushing you back onto your bed.

She dragged the zipper down the back of her dress, letting the material fall to her feet.

Stepping out of the dress she climbed into your lap, kissing you deeply and grinding her hips against yours.

She took your hands and put them on her chest, squeezing them tightly as you kissed down her neck.

Reaching behind her back she unclipped her bra and tossed it away.

You leaned down and took one of her nipples in your mouth, sucking harshly just like she liked.

Her hands gripped your hair, scratching lightly at your scalp as you toyed with her chest.

She felt your cock getting hard in your slacks so she reached down and pulled your belt apart, opening your pants and taking your cock out, stroking fervently.

After a few minutes she guided you to lay back onto mattress.

“Your mine,” she said nipping at your ear.

You shrugged your pants and boxers off as she got up and grabbed a condom, taking her underwear off in the process.

Settling back on top of you she handed you the condom and let you put it on.

She took hold of your cock, lining it up and lowering herself down onto you.

You easily went all the way inside of her and Tabitha started bouncing at a hasty rhythm.

Her hands moved to keep your own pinned to the pillows above your head.

“Only mine,” she said biting harshly at your neck, sure to leave a mark.

“I’m all yours Tabitha,” you muttered as she quickened her pace.

“I love you Y/N,” she muttered never stopping her movements.

You looked up at her in disbelief, she had never said those words to you before.

She had probably never said those words to anyone before.

“I love you too,” you smiled and she kissed you deeply.

You stayed like that, moving together as one until Tabitha started tightening around your cock.

“Fuck, right there,” she moaned over and over again until she came.

She worked through her orgasm but could tell you were close too so she never slowed down, just continued to rock her hips causing you to cum soon after.

She eased your cock out of her, falling over onto the bed next to you.

There was a moment where all you could hear were the sounds of you both breathing heavily,

“Did you mean it?” you finally asked.

“Mean what?” she said clearly knowing what you were talking about.

“Do you… do you love me?” you said partially afraid to hear the answer.

Tabitha laid in silence for a second making you even more nervous.

“Yeah I did,” she said throwing her arm around your waist, resting her head on your chest, “I also meant it that you’re mine. If I ever see some bitch flirting with you again I might just have to cut her tongue out.”

You chuckled, putting your arms around her and holding her close.

Tabitha loved you and you loved her.

Nothing could ruin this moment, not even her threatening to cut someone’s tongue out.


	5. Cold hearted

“What does she even see in him,” Butch scoffed to Barbara watching Tabitha kissing you before walking off with Selina to a job.

“She had both of us in the palms of her hands and she went with him,” Barbara said shaking her head.

Neither one of them were aware that you could hear every word they said.

“She’ll get bored of him eventually just wait,” Butch laughed.

“I give it two more months, three max,” Barbara added.

You had had enough, you got up from your seat and went home, trying not to let your emotions get the best of you.

But they won.

You sat on the couch of your appartment, your head in your hands with tears in your eyes.

An hour later keys jangled outside the door, Tabitha walking inside.

“Selina’s intel was a bust but- Y/N? Are you okay?” She asked taking a seat next to you on the couch.

“Why are you with me,” you said bluntly.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Why are you with me Tabitha? I’m not from your world, i’m not a crime lord like Barbara or a walking dumbell like Butch. You could have anyone wanted so why me.”

“One of the many reasons I’m with is because you’re not from my world,” she told you, “you never have some hidern agenda with me, you never use me for some personal gain. I never have to kill someone because they pissed you off though i always could if you wanted me to.”

She took hold of your chin, turning you to face her and look into her eyes.

“You Y/N are the sweetest man I have ever met and I haven’t had a whole lot of that in my life,” she continued, “You are one thing I can always count on to be normal, no crime, no violence, no running away. You are everything I could have ever wanted and more and thats why I love you.”

“I love you too,” you smiled as she pulled you in for a sweet kiss.

She moved back and motioned for you to lay your head in her lap.

You repostioned yourself on the couch, yor head now in Tabithas lap with her fingers playing with your hair.

“So… you aren’t gonna get bored with me?” You asked hestitantly.

“I could never get bored with you,” she chuckled, leaning down to kiss your forehead, “I plan on keeping you around for a very long time,” she chuckled.

To other people Tabitha may seem cruel and closed off but you saw a side of her that no one else would ever get to see.

Turns out Tabitha Galavan wasn’t so cold hearted afterall.


	6. Never forget

You downed another shot, losing count of how many you had already that night, pounding the glass onto the counter.

“Bartender! Another shot!” you called out.

“Sorry man, I think it’s time to cut you off,” the bartender said taking the glass away from you.

“Whatever,” you said shaking your head.

Barbara had been on your ass all week about a shipment of firearms you promised her would be in that never arrived, so you got drunk to forget about it.

On the other side of the bar you saw Tabitha, some guy horribly flirting with her.

She was clearly uninterested in the guy yet he was too oblivious to pick up on any of the signs.

In your drunk state your first thought was a hint of jealousy surging over you.

You walked, or more like stumbled over to your girlfriend, taking hold of her hips and kissing her hard.

Tabitha grinned into the kiss, letting you slip your tongue into her mouth, fully making out with you in front of the guy.

Far too soon Tabitha pulled away from you, looking to him with a smirk.

“Back off dude, she’s taken,” you slurred.

“Alright I think it’s time we get you home,” Tabitha said patting your shoulder, smiling slyly.

“Fine but only because the damn bartender cut me off, not because of this guy,” you said pointing to him.

Tabitha led you out of the bar and back to your shared apartment.

She helped you change into more comfortable clothes and you nearly fell over when you tried tugging your jeans off your legs.

You got into bed, Tabitha sliding under the sheets next to you.

“You know… you’re really beautiful,” you told her.

“And you’re really drunk,” she said brushing it off.

One thing Tabitha didn’t know how to do was take a compliment.

In her defense, no one had ever given her compliments before you without the intention of just getting into her pants.

“I’m serious Tabby, you’re like… so beautiful and you’re so smart… and a total badass like holy shit I’ve never met someone so badass… and I don’t know how I got lucky enough for you to want to be with me,” you rambled, “do you know how much of a badass you are?”

Tabitha smiled and leaned forward, kissing you lightly.

“God I love you,” you added.

“I love you too,” she responded, tucking into your side with her head on your chest.

You went on to continue with your sweet words until you fell asleep and Tabitha knew you probably wouldn’t remember everything you said in the morning but she would surely never forget.


End file.
